One Love - Love Friends ( EUNSIHAE )
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kita mencintai orang yang sama dengan sahabat kita ? Apa persahabatan akan hancur ? EunSiHae / HAE!UKE


Tittle : One Love - Love Friends -

Main Cast : Lee Donghae / Choi Siwon / Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : All member Suju ( cameo )

Main Pair : EUNSIHAE ! SIHAE , EUNHAE , **Hae!UKE**

Genre : Romance, love, friendship , boyxboy

Rated : T

Sumarry : Apa jadinya jika kita mencintai orang yang sama dengan sahabat kita ? Apa persahabatan akan hancur ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sudah tahukan tentang pasangan-pasangan yang ada di Super Junior ? Nah pasti sudah pasangan terseksi dan se -real di antara yang lainnya .- EUNSIHAE - . Kenapa pasangan ini berjumlah tiga orang , sedangkan yang lainnya hanya berdua saja ? Jawabannya , karna mereka adlah sahabat dari awal debut . Tapi, tanpa diketahui oleh masing-masingnya , mereka menyimpan perasaan yang sama terhadap yang lainnya . Perasaan yang bukan hanya sekedar sahabat , melainkan perasaan lebih untuk mencintai . Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang menyukai Donghae, sedangkan Donghae menyukai Siwon . Namun mereka tak berani mengungkapkannya .

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berada didorm mereka lantai 12. Hanya ada mereka, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung yang tertinggal didorm , sedangkan yang lainnya menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa . Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang masak di dapur, yesung tengah bermain dengan peliharaannya - ddangkoma dan ddangkoming - kura-kura yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya. Lalu tiga sahabat yangs sedang duduk berjejer di sofa, dimana Donghae berada ditengah-tengah mereka .

"Hae, hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ", ujar Siwon sambil menggenggam erat jemari tangan Donghae sebelah kiri. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu, entah kenapa menjadi panas sendiri. Diapun ikut menggenggam erat tangan Donghae sebelahnya , membuat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya .

" Ada apa Hyuki ?", tanyanya dengan nada manja yang membuat Eunhyuk mencubit hidung Donghae gemas, hal itu sukses membuat Siwon menarik Donghae dengan paksa beranjak dari situ . Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya terdiam sambil memandangi tubuh Donghae dan Siwon yang menghilang dari pandangannya .

"Waeyo Hyuk ?", tanya Yesung saat melihat Eunhyuk diam seribu bahasa tanpa melakukan sesuatu,hanya terus memandangi sebuah pintu yang sudah tertutup .

"ada apa Hyung ?", Ryeowook membuat Yesung menolehkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk .

" aku rasa , EunSiHae ada masalah ", jawab Yesung dan mulai memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan dimata Yesung .

"ahhh, palingan juga hal yang sepele ", Sungmin menyahut dan langsung duduk di sming Ryeowook .

"Mungkin", jawab Yesung sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda , menidurkan (?) Ddangkkoma dan Ddangkkoming .

'Hati ini sakit ', batin Eunhyuk sambil memegangi dada kirinya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon terus menarik tangan Donghae dengan kasar dan membanting tubuh Donghae ke dalam mobilnya . Hal itu membuat Donghae meringis kesakitan, akibat punggungnya yang terbentur dengan cukup keras di sandaran kursi .

"Kau kenapa ?", tanya Donghae sambil menahan tangisnya . Hal itu menyadarkan Siwon dari amarahnya kecemburuannya .Dia lalu memeluk Donghae dengan erat .

"mianhaeyo Hae ", ucap Siwon sambil mengusap-usap punggung Donghae dengan lembut .

"apa ini sakit ?", tanya Siwon saat melihat tangan Donghae memerah atas perbuatannya . Donghae mengangguk emnjawabnya . Membuat Siwon tersenyum , "kau terlalu jujur Hae ",

Donghae yang mendengar itupun memajukan bibirnya . Tak melihat situasi, Siwon langsung mencium sekilas bibir Donghae, membuat Donghae membelalakan maanya .

"apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanyanya sambil menutupi bibirnya denagn tangannya .

"menciummu ", jawab Siwon dengan santainya, hal itu membuat pipi Dongahae memerah merona .

Siwon yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi yang membuatnya bertambah tampan .

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, nanti keburu malam ", Siwon pun menutup pintu mobil Donghae perlahan , lalu dia berjalan menuju tempat kemudinya .

"Kita mau kemana ?", tanya Donghae dengan wajah menunduknya saat Siwon sudah berada dikursinya .

Siwon tersenyum, " nanti kau tahu ", ucapnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya . Mobil Siwon pun melaju amat kencang .

Dari kejauhan , seseorang menatap mereka dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya .

"Hae, tahukah kau , aku sakit melihatmu berciuman dengannya ", ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar sambil menyentuh dadanya , " aku seorang pengecut, karna aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaan cinta ini "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat dua namja sedang berlari sambil saling menggenggam menuju hamparan laut yang begitu indah di hadapan mereka . Mereka berdua tertawa sangat bahagia, seakan tak ada beban dipundak mereka . Tahukah kalian ? jika sahabat kalian yang satunya tengah bersedih ?

"Siwoooniiii lihaatt ada patrick !", seru namja manis yang diketahui bernama Donghae saat melihat bintang laut ada di dekat kakinya . Siwon yang mendengar panggilan dari Donghae pun langsung menghampirinya .

" Ahh, dia mati Hae ", ucap Siwon sambil memperhatikan bintang laut tersebut . Donghae mengangguk , "malang nasibnya ", ucapnya membuat Siwon yang mendengarnya terkekeh geli , ' saranghae ', batin Siwon ,

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja ", ajak Siwon sambil menggenggam kembali jemari Donghae , " aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu ", lanjutnya lagi sambil mengajak Donghae untuk berlari mengikutinya .

"Apa ?", tanya Donghae , namun Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya . Hal itu membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya lucu .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Donghae-ah mana ?", tanya Lee teuk saat melewati Eunhyuk yang duduk disofa sambil memainkan laptopnya. Sepertinya , dia baru pulang dari kegiatannya .

" Pergi dengan Siwon ", jawab Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Laptopnya . Mungkin layar laptop itu lebih menarik daripada wajah Lee Teuk yang tengah kesal karna tak begitu dipedulikan .

"Ohh, " Lee Teuk hanya ber-oh ria dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya .

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil saat melihat kumpulan foto yang kini terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Foto Donghae dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah, dengan bermacam gaya . ' Donghae , aku mencintaimu , saranghaeyo ', batin Eunhyuk .

Dia pun membuka jejaring sosial akunnya , namun matanya melotot saat melihat sebuah foto yang dikirimkan oleh seorang elf .

"Donghae ?"

Air matanya kembali terjatuh. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat foto itu . Foto dimana , Donghae dan Siwon tengah berciuman dengan mesra dibibir dengan latar matahari terbenam . Donghae sangat menikmati ciuman tersebut, lihat saja difoto itu dengan tangannya mengalungkan di leher Siwon, sebaliknya Siwon melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Donghae .

"Waahhh, ada berita menarik , " ucap Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan layar televisi , "Teuki Hyung, Kangin Hyung , semua yang ada disini , kemarriiiii ", Ryeowook berteriak-teriak ala tarzan , membuat Lee Teuk, Kangin, Shindong , dan Kibum yang ada pada saat itu langsung menghampiri Ryeowook .

"ada apa sih ?", tanya Shindong sambil mengatur nafasnya , sepertinya dia habis marathon eoh .

" itu, coba kalian lihatt , ", tunjuk Ryeowook, hingga semua mata melihat ke arah layar teliisi yang berukuran sangat lebar .

" aiiiggooo, gila eoh ", Shindong memberi komentar tanpa mengedipkan matanya, semuanya menangguk .

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , " ck, ck, ck, tak tahu tempat ", lagi-lagi mereka mengangguk menanggapinya .

" omoo, mesra sekali mereka ", ucap Lee Teuk , lagi-lagi mereka mengangguk .

" kapan ya Yesung Hyung seromantis itu terhadapaku ?", Sontak semuanya menatapa ke arah Ryeowook ,

"mwo ?", tanya nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa .

.

.

BRRRAAAKKK

Terdengar bantingan pintu amat keras terdengar, membuat ke lima orang tadi melihat ke arah pintu keluar .

"siapa ?", tanya Kibum , entah kepada siapa . Yang lainnya hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" gomawo, telah mau menjadi kekasihku , aku berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan melindungimu .. Saranghaeyo Lee Donghae "

Siwon pun kembali memeuk tubuh Donghae yang sudah berstatus sebagai namjachingunya .

"tapi apa yang tadi itu tak bermasalah ?", tanya Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya , Siwon pun membalasnya .

"tenang saja, Orang tuaku, orangtuamu, member yang lainnnya, pihak menejemen , juga elf pasti akan mendukung kita ", Siwon berusaha menenangkan Donghae yang sepertinya masih khawatir atas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu .

Yah, saat Siwon mengutarakan cintanya , tak sengaja salah satu pencari berita tengah melihat moment beharga itu , hingga dia memanggil teman kameramennya untuk meliput .

Dan terjadilah , saat mereka tengah berciuman dengan sangat mesra dan menggairahkan , tiba-tiba 'acara' berciuman itu harus dihentikan dengan tidak ikhlas bagi Siwon karna mendengar jepretan kamera.

Ternyata, saat mereka menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kiri, semua orang tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua . Hal itu membuat Donghae mnundukkan kepalanya , menyembunyikan rasa malunya .

" aku rasa beritanya sudah menyebar Hae , " ucap Siwon, sontak membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya , " tak apa, semua akan aik-baik saja ", Siwon berucap untuk menenangkan Donghae yang sepertinya masih dirundung gelisah .

"Sebaiknya kita pulang , hari sudah malam "

Donghae tersenyum " baiklah , dan i believe youu "

Siwon mendaratkan sebuah kecupn singkat di kening Donghae . Hanya menyalurkan , betapa dia menyayangi makhluk manis dihadapnnya ini .

Setelah itu, mereka pulang dengan senyum yang terus terukir diwajah mereka berdua .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di kamar yang sangat gelap tak ada penerngan lampu sama sekali, hanya seberkas cahaya yang terlihat dari layar ponsel . Namun dapat didengar , isakan kecil menandakkan bahwa ada orang didalam kama tersebut .

"Donghae-ah ", ucapnya dengan nada yang memilukan hati .

Air matanya perlahan mengalir, dadanya terasa sesak . Karna sedari tadi menahan tangisnya .

_' Kau tahu Donghae-ah , aku sangat mencintaimu , tapi aku rasa kau tak pernah tahu tentang perasaanku ini . Aku bahagia melihat mu dengan seseorang yang kau cintai. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya , dan aku tahu dia mencintaimu . Tapi apa kau tahu , aku juga mencintaimu . Perasaan ini selalu ku simpan, karna aku tak mau kau menjauh dariku, karna kau tak mencintaiku . Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat hati ini senang, bahagia . Tawamu mampu membangkitkan semngatku , disaat aku lelah , aku cukup melihat wajahmu saja , hal itu lebih dari sekedar istirahat . _

_Aku ingin mmelupakanmu, tapi aku tak bisa menghapus wajahmu yang sangat manis itu dari dalam hatiku ,_

_Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa cintaku ini, tapi aku tak sanggup, jika aku menghilangkan rasa cintaku ini, berarti aku kehilangan setengah nyawaku. Karena, setengah nyawaku telah ku persembahkan untuk mencintaimu . _

_Hati ini hanya untukmu, _

_Dan aku pastikan , hanya aku yang tahu tentang ini ..  
_

_satu cinta yang ku tahu , _

_Saranghaeyo LEE DONGHAE '_

_AKU MENCINTAIMU, DAN AKU AKAN TETAP MENJAGA HUBUNGAN KITA - EUNSIHAE -_

**FIN _**

**(Aneh ya ? romantis atau menyakitkan ? Review n Comment nee !#pasangpupyeyesbarenghae ))))**


End file.
